Cell Phone
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Ada kalanya sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak yang kau kenal sebagai ponsel bisa menciptakan mimpi terburuk dalam hidupmu. Mind to RnR, dear reader?


**Disclaimer:  
**Till the end of the world Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warning:  
**OOC dan kawan-kawan. AU, plotless, ada kemungkinan alurnya berubah-ubah tergantung dimensi(?) otak saya. Disarankan untuk segera klik tombol close bagi anda yang tidak suka cerita saya sebelum isinya mengiritasi mata dan pikiran anda.

**Summary:  
**Ada kalanya sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak yang kau kenal sebagai ponsel bisa menciptakan mimpi terburuk dalam hidupmu. Mind to RnR, dear reader?

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
Flachback_

* * *

Chapter 1 : "_The Mysterious Black Cell Phone_"

* * *

Seorang Light Yagami, ya, yang aku maksud adalah Light Yagami putra kepala kepolisian yang mendapat hasil terbaik pada ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru se-Jepang itu, kini memandangi sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak yang biasa kita sebut sebagai ponsel selama lima menit terakhir. Hal yang sedikit autis untuk dilakukan oleh seorang jenius bersurai madu ini.

Pasalnya, ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan benda kecil itu. Bagaimana cara menjabarkannya, ya? Ah, mungkin perasaan seperti kemenangan seorang dewa.

Percayalah bahwa itu hanya ambisiusmenya yang terlalu tinggi sebagai Kira sehingga membuatnya merasakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, Light Yagami hanyalah seorang mahasiswa Universitas To-Oh biasa yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata dan mengidap _god complex_ semenjak hidupnya bersentuhan dengan _Death Note.  
_  
Dan sekitar tiga jam yang lalu ia menemukan ponsel ini. Dalam keadaan bergetar dan tergeletak begitu saja di sebuah rak buku di perpustakaan kota ketika ia hendak mengambil buku literatur hukum. Tidakkah pemilik aslinya terlalu ceroboh untuk meninggalkan ponselnya di... di sebuah rak buku?

Light tersenyum heran. _'Oh, ayolah. Kupikir tidak akan ada orang yang seceroboh itu untuk menyimpan barang berharganya di atas rak buku, terlebih lagi... di tempat umum seperti itu? Jangan bercanda!' _kemudian ia memutar kedua bola matanya dengan gestur mengejek ke arah benda berwarna hitam yang sekarang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Light-kun..."

Ah, Light hampir lupa jika saat ini ia tengah terkurung di _headquarter_ bersama seorang penggila makanan manis yang tidak mau menghilangkan tuduhannya bahwa si jenius Yagami ini adalah Kira. Well, meski Light benci untuk mengakui bahwa tuduhan itu memang benar.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada, Ryuuzaki," jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah detektif eksentrik itu.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong Ryuuzaki," kali ini Light menoleh. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong, eh?" pertanyaan menantang keluar dari mulutnya. Memang kenyataan, tidak sepenuhnya ia berkata jujur.

"Itu karena Light-kun adalah seorang aktor yang hebat," L berasumsi.

Lagi-lagi asumsi seenaknya yang dikatakan L untuk menggambarkan seorang Light Yagami sebagai tertuduhnya. Sebagai Kira.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan serangkaian rencana pembunuhan untukku?"

"Kau mulai lagi Ryuuzaki," Light kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Light-kun. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

'_Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan itu,'_ batinnya. "Mengapa kau berpikiran bahwa aku sedang merencanakan itu, Ryuuzaki?"

"Merencanakan apa?" L bertanya dengan ekspresi datar seakan tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Memancing amarah sang Yagami muda.

'_Aku juga sudah menduga yang itu,'_ Light mendesah lelah. "Pembunuhanmu!"

"Lihat..., kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, Light-kun," L menjawabnya dengan ringan sebelum memasukan sebuah coklat kecil ke dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana orang-orang di sana menyebutnya? Ah, iya, _praline_. Gula-gula coklat yang berisi kenari dan sebagainya.

'_Dan yang itu,'_ Light berusaha bersabar menghadapi detektif muda yang tidak mau kalah ini meskipun perdebatan serupa sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jika tidak, persentasenya sebagai Kira tidak akan pernah mendekati nol. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menanyakan hal itu?"

"Jangan memberikan jawaban yang berupa pertanyaan, Light-kun. Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku," L kembali memasukan bola-bola coklat di dalam kotak ke mulutnya.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Detektif?" terselip nada mencemooh dalam kalimatnya.

"Pengakuanmu sebagai Kira."

"Tapi aku bukan Kira!" ucap Light sebal.

"Naik 2% Light-kun," ucap L ringan. Pemuda bersurai sehitam malam itu mengacungkan coklat yang ada di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke arah Light sebelum melahapnya.

Light melotot. "Mengapa seperti itu?" katanya dengan nada sedikit tegas dan terkesan menahan emosi.

"Karena Light-kun menyangkal bahwa kau bukan Kira."

"Sungguh..., itu alasan yang konyol, Ryuuzaki!"

"Apa sekarang Light-kun ingin membunuhku?"

'_Kalimat pancingan yang lainnya, eh, Ryuuzaki? Dan tentu saja, aku sangat ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga sampai tanganku terasa gatal!'_ pemuda beriris hazel itu melirik L dari balik sudut matanya. "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu apa maksud dari senyum aneh di wajah Light-kun sebelum kita memulai percakapan ini?"

Kali ini Light menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang detektif dengan enggan. "Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana sebuah ponsel bisa tergeletak begitu saja di sebuah rak, di sela-sela buku di perpustakaan kota."

"Mengapa tidak kau serahkan saja pada yang berwajib?"

"Pemiliknya meneleponku dan memintaku untuk menyimpannya sampai besok lusa," sebuah pernyataan yang sepenuhnya kebohongan, ciri khas seorang Light Yagami. Tak terdeteksi.

L mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan rekan kerja sekaligus tertuduhnya. Tapi..., ya sudahlah. "Kalau begitu terserah Light-kun saja."

Light tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Keberuntungan berada di pihaknya kali ini karena L tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ponsel 'aneh' itu lebih lanjut seperti perdebatan yang sudah-sudah.  
_  
_

* * *

_Sinar matahari yang mulai berwarna oranye menelusup masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang masih berdiri kokoh sejak 60 tahun yang lalu. Sementara itu, pemuda berambut madu yang kita kenal bernama Light Yagami tengah menyusuri setiap inchi jajaran rak buku yang ada di lantai dua bangunan tersebut._

_Tak lama, matanya menangkap judul buku yang ia cari. Namun, dalam waktu yang tidak terpaut jauh, telinganya mendengar sebuah getaran dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkedip-kedip di antara buku-buku tebal itu. Sebuah... ponsel?_

_Light mengambilnya, melihat nama sosok di seberang sana yang memanggil ponsel tanpa pemilik ini. Maksudku... tidak diketahui pemiliknya ini._

_"Jutta? Mungkinkah pemiliknya?"_

_Light menerima telepon masuk tersebut. Di seberang sana suara seorang wanita, membentaknya dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Tapi rasanya ia pernah mendengar bahasa dengan aksen yang aneh ini. Rumpun bahasa Jerman mungkin? Entahlah._

_"Huh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Light sebagai respon ketika ia bingung mencerna apa yang ia dengar di telepon._

_Pemuda jenius itu kembali mendengar sang penelepon berkata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Light mendesah._

_"Can you speak in English, Miss?"_

_~Oh, I almost forget that you are too stupid to understand what I say! Now, I ask you. Where are you now and what are you doing right there? It's almost 2 a.m. and you haven't back home yet!~_

_Light mengerutkan keningnya mendengar itu. Jam dua pagi katanya? Apa itu tidak salah? Pemuda itu melihat jam di pergelangan lengan kirinya dan di sana menunjukkan ini masih pukul lima sore. Lagipula matahari masih belum terbenam. Hanya satu kemungkinannya. Itu berarti sang penelepon berada di luar Jepang._

_"I'm sorry, Miss. I think you are talking to the wrong person. Because I'm not Zw-whatever his name and I found this cell phone in the library without the owner."_

_~How dare you?!~_

_Light segera mematikan sambungan sebelum seseorang di seberang sana berbicara semakin kasar. Tidakkah ia menyadari perbedaan antara suara Light dan suara siapa pun itu yang namanya berawalan huruf Z?_

_Jadi..., ponsel ini bisa dipakai untuk menelepon lintas negara? Bisa jadi. Tapi bukan itu fokus utama Light saat ini._

_Sang jenius membuka riwayat panggilan di telepon itu. Huh, ia berpikir tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk sebelum... sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di layar berukuran empat kali dua inchi tersebut._

_'Apa maksudnya ini?' ekspresinya berubah horor untuk sepersekian detik. Dan si Jutta yang baru saja meneleponnya itu? Lelucon apa lagi yang diberikan Kami-sama untuknya?_

_Yang terbersit di pikirannya saat itu hanya dua buah kata sederhana. 'Tidak mungkin!'_

.

.

.

to be continue

A/N :

Halo reader yang berbahagia... Akhirnya keinginan saya untuk menulis fanfic di fandom ini terkabul juga. Semoga anda menyukai hasil curat-coret saya yang satu ini. Awalnya saya hanya ingin membuat oneshoot, tapi... ide yang awalnya sederhana untuk fic ini malah jadi bercabang-cabang ketika saya menulisnya =_=. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic multichap. Saya harap fanfic ini tidak mengecewakan para reader karena sepertinya chapter satu ini terkesan garing dan pendek ya?

Saya akui, ketika membuat fanfic ini saya terinspirasi dari karya **Claire Barbossa** yang menurut saya sangat mengagumkan. Beliau memang author yang luar biasa sampai saya jatuh cinta pada karya-karyanya.

Oh iya, dan yang terakhir. Untuk ponsel yang ditemukan Light di rak perpustakaan kota itu... yang ada di bayangan saya adalah ponsel flip berwarna hitam yang mirip dengan ponsel milik Takagi Fujimaru di dorama Bloody Monday.

Saya harap tidak ada silent reader di sini... (^_^)

With gleam of the amethyst,

Evanthe


End file.
